Hunters Don't Need Backup
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester travels to Idaho to investigate the disappearance of several people in a small town. But their investigation is interrupted by two Task Force soldiers claiming to be on a mission to stop a famous terrorist.
1. Broad Eagle

**This is a crossover between Call of Duty (the Modern Warfare series) and the TV show Supernatural. It doesn't really fit into any precise timeline and it's AU. But to make it a bit easier for you, the Supernatural part takes place in the middle of the first season. The CoD part is when Roach is new to the team, but yeah the CoD timeline is totally fucked up ;)**

**Sorry for bad English and horrible writing but I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway.**

…

_**Chapter 1: Broad Eagle**_

**01:00 **

**Dean Winchester**

**Sam Winchester**

**Roads of Idaho**

"Can you please tell me again why we're going all the way to Idaho? Dean, I thought we were looking for Dad!"

The road was dark and empty. There was no sign of civilization as far as their eyes could see. Only miles after miles with trees.

The brothers were tired, they had been driving the whole day. The sound of Metallica blasting through the stereo was more a way to make them stay awake than to entertain them by now.

"I've already told you! There have been several killings in the forests round Broad Eagle. The local police says it's bear attacks," Dean answered without dropping his glance from the road.

"So it probably is! I don't see why we should go. And even if there was anything supernatural about it there are other hunters Dean! We need to find dad and we need to find the thing that killed Jessica!"

Dean rolled his eyes. He was getting really annoyed with his younger brother's behavior. For several years Sam hadn't cared a rat's ass about their father but now he almost seemed obsessed with finding him. Sure Dean was desperate too, but not on the same level and Dean had after all stayed by John Winchester's side through his whole life.

And Sam was right, they needed to find their dad but they had no lead on him or what so ever. The only reasonable thing they could do was to save as many as they could while waiting for any signs of their dad. What else would they do? Sit on their hands while people were dying because they weren't there? How would that possibly help anyone?

"No, it probably isn't a bear attack. Sammy, they haven't found the corpses, only trails of blood. A bear doesn't make their victims disappear into thin air. And I don't care if other hunters can do it because we ARE going! I'm the older one, that makes me in charge."

This seemed to sink into Sam's head. "So what do you think it is? A demon? An angry spirit? Or perhaps a werewolf?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but we'll find out."

…

**Same moment **

**Cpt. John 'Soap' MacTavish**

**Lt. Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

**Afghanistan **

"What do you think Ghost?" Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish asked staring right into the green eyes of his second in command.

Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley scratched his head and turned his glance down towards the report. "Something isn't right about it, that's for sure," he muttered.

The weather in the Afghan desert was extreme that day. The temperature was killing them. The Captain had five fans and AC in his office but it didn't seem to help, they were literally sweating away. The Lieutenant had even surrendered to the heat and taken of his skull printed balaclava, which he always wore. Soap was pretty sure Ghost even showered with it on.

"You're saying the same time a factory was built in the forest people started disappearing from the closest town? Sir I think someone has to check this thing up, but why should we? This has nothing to do with terrorism as far as we know right?

"Well the thing is. The Government has sent men to investigate this factory but didn't find anything suspicious at all, just an ordinary boring wood factory," Soap sighed and nodded towards a folder with photos on the desk.

Ghost picked up a few of the pictures and studied them with narrowed eyes, trying to make out anything -just the smallest detail- that looked out of the ordinary. But just as Soap had pointed out, the pictures showed nothing but a mundane and completely legal factory building and its inventory.

"Well maybe the factory has nothing to do with those people's disappearance, maybe it's just a coincident, ay?" Ghost said and put the photos back down.

Soap snorted. "Yea, because we often see those in our line of work."

Ghost rolled his eyes and grunted. "Tell me about it! But still, it has nothing to do with us!"

Soap raised a brow and said: "You're sure about that?" in his thick Scottish accent.

The Captain opened the top drawer of his writing desk and pulled out a picture from it, which he handed over to Ghost. "This was taken outside the building just a few days ago."

The Lieutenant's eyes widened as he saw the blurry face on the photo. A face he could never fail to recognize. A cold wave made its way down his spine making him shiver.

"You got to be kidding me!"

…

**Yeah there it was: the first chapter. I know it was short but I wanted it that way, following chapters will be longer I promise.**

**Please, please, please review, I'd love to hear what you thought about it.**

**And also (a big slash-fan as I am) I'm thinking about making the story slightly slash between Roach and Ghost, but I'm not sure. Please leave a review, PM me or leave a vote in the poll on my page to tell me what you think. (The story will of course not be about the romance itself, it will just be there in the background) ;)**


	2. A Shadow

**Thanks for the review "Blackraven66"! You asked why I choose Idaho of all the states in the US. Well I needed a state with mountains, forests and with a not too big population. I may add that my knowledge in American geography is very limited, partly because I live in Europe and have never been in the US and partly because my Geography teacher is a joke. (Sorry Peter but it's true.) So I needed a place that I knew for sure matched my conditions and the first state that came to my mind was Idaho. And there is another reason why it had to take place 'round there but I can't tell you now because it will kind of ruin a few things. Yeah, I know a long answer for a short question... But I hope that was a good enough answer for you. **

**Well here's the second chapter, bear in mind that the story is very AU. And by the way I have no idea how long it takes to travel from Afghanistan to Idaho the fastest way so the times in this chapter and following may be totally fucked up, please look away from that.**

**Sorry for crappy English and writing.**

* * *

…

_**Chapter 2: A Shadow**_

_**..**_

**Day 1: 01:32:25**

**Dean Winchester**

**Sam Winchester**

**Broad Eagle**

**..**

Dean turned the carbon black Chevy Impala 67' into the parking lot of the motel.

The woman behind the desk was about 50 but her face was scarred with sorrow, making her look at least twenty years older. Her eyes were pitchfork red due to long time crying but she seemed to have a hold of herself as she had costumers.

"One room for two please ma'am," Dean said and managed to pull a charming smile even though his eyelids felt extremely heavy.

"One king or two queens?" she asked as she checked the vacancy on her computer.

"Two queens," he answered.

"Okay, on what name and how long are you staying?" She didn't drop her glance even once from the screen.

"Seslick, and a week maybe, with room for changes."

She lifted her glance from the screen and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Tell me Mr. Seslick, why would anyone want to stay here a whole week?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Me and my brother is doing a little road trip 'round the country. We've been driving around for a while now and felt like we needed a place to crash for a week or so to just relax and this picturesque town seemed I don't know….cozy?"

The woman's lips widened into a small laughter but it was empty, almost soulless. "This town is far from picturesque. People keep disappearing, dying! My husband did last week. He was going to take a stroll in the forest but never come back home. If my mother hadn't been too sick to move I would have left this town as fast as physically possible."

Now Dean was listening, it seemed like every ounce of tiredness in his body had just drained off. "Really? I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have any idea what might have happened to them?"

She bit her lip hard, trying to push away the thought of her lost one. "I have no idea myself. But Christine Speare one block away says she saw something.

She was walking in the forest with her dog and a friend when the dog suddenly started barking, growling and pulling the leach to get away. Then she saw it. She herself describes it as a shadow moving among the trees too fast for the naked eye to make out what it was.

Christine and her friend turned their heels and ran. But suddenly Christine saw her friend being pulled backwards and when she turned around to see the attacker both the thing and her friend was gone.

She said that she heard her friend screaming in pure desperation for help. But Christine was too scared to follow the sound. She left the forest as fast as she could.

But you can't listen to what she said, she was frightened. I mean a shadow moving too fast to see? That's ridiculous! It was probably just a bear."

Dean nodded slowly, his mind was deep in thoughts. "Did she describe the thing as a smoke-like figure or just a shadow?"

The woman wrinkled her forehead. "What? Why would that matter?"

"Just. Just answer the question please."

"No, no smoke. Definitely a shadow."

Dean sighed heavily. "Damn't, not again!"

..

**Day 1: 01:15:36 (Idaho time)**

**Cpt. John 'Soap' MacTavish**

**Lt. Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

**Afghanistan**

**..**

"The picture was taken by a well-trained spy. He had just managed to send us it when he disappeared."

Ghost moved his glance from the man on the photo to his superior and back again. "What do you mean with disappear?"

"Just like everyone else in the village. The owner of the motel saw him leave at 18:00 and never came back. None in the town saw him since and his car is still there. It's as if he's perished in thin air."

"Now I understand what the Task Force got to do with it," Ghost said and narrowed his eyes once again at the man on the photography. "What is he doing?"

Soap shrugged his shoulders. "That's what we're going to find out."

"Who are you sending?"

"We can't send more than two, we need to be fast, unseen and extremely mobile. I'm sending two of the best we have."

"Who are you thinking about, Sir?"

"You and Sanderson."

Ghost raised his brows stunned. "The FNG? Really? Sir, are you sure about that?"

Soap laughed at his Lieutenant's reaction. It was no secret that Ghost didn't like having to do with beginners. It took Soap's memories back to when he himself was a FNG and how Captain Price looked at him as if he was a piece of worthless trash. Now he and Price where best friends, he wondered if Ghost and Corporal Sanderson would grow a similar bound in time.

"His last superior praised him. They say he's fast even in tight spaces and practically unkillable. And you have by the way seen him on the firing range; the kid has an aim that almost could compete with yours."

Ghost shook his head and let out a deep bothered sigh. "It's your decision Sir. But you know what I think about it. When will we leave?"

"In one hour."

…

**Day 1: 15:00:35**

**Dean Winchester - AKA David Seslick**

**Sam Winchester - AKA Michael Seslick**

**Broad Eagle: Idaho**

**...**

The brothers had slept all through the morning and were now going through the case at their motel room.

"So, let me get this straight. You think it's a wendigo?" Sam asked as he shut down his laptop.

"Yes I do. I mean the fast moving figure. Dragging the victim away quickly and then just seem to disappear. Using the forest as a hunting ground. Out day and night, every day. It surely sounds like a wendigo to me and not to mention in the folk lore the wendigos live in the northern part of the US."

Sam nodded. His brother was right; the case did lean that way. "What did you say this eyewitness name was?"

"Christine Speare, living one block away. What? Do you want to pay her a visit?"

"Yes, I do."

…

**Day 1: 15:15:45**

**Lt. Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

**Cpl. Gary Sanderson**

**Broad Eagle: Idaho**

**..**

Ghost turned the rented Renault in on the parking lot to the motel.

"Oh sweet! A Chevy Impala! That my friend is a real car," Corporal Gary Sanderson sighed as he saw the black muscle car turning out from the motel. Gary locked eyes with the driver, it was a young man (around 26) with short honey brown hair -like his own- and a rough look upon his face.

"Yeah, if you want a car that vomits carbon oxides and rust if it rains a little on it," Ghost muttered and parked the car.

"Dude, come on! You have to admit that was a beautiful car! It's a masterpiece," Gary said as he and the Lieutenant stepped out of the car.

"Sanderson, I'm 'Sir' or 'Lieutenant' to you not 'Dude' and I'm just saying: Cars are made to drive, not watch, you have photos or paintings for that," Ghost sighed and pulled out the baggage from the truck of the car.

"Who's to say that something practical can't be beautiful?"

"I'm so not sharing room with you," Ghost muttered irritated as they walked up to the motel.

…

* * *

**And there it was: the second chapter. What did you think? Please review! :)**

**If you have any questions for me feel free to PM me or put the question as a review.**

**And please say if you'd like the story to be slash or not, because so far I've only gotten one vote and it'll be hard uploading more chapters if I don't know what will happen. A simple "Make it slash" or "Don't make it slash" in a review would do, or you can vote in the poll on my page. I just want to make it clear to myself where this story will lead, ok?**

**Well, until next update: Cheers!**


	3. I Hate Bugs

_**Chapter 3: I Hate Bugs**_

_**.**_

**Day 1 15:30:34**

**Dean Winchester AKA David Seslick**

**Sam Winchester - AKA Michael Seslick**

**Broad Eagle: Idaho**

…

"The attack? Why do you want to know about that?" Christine was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. She had amber colored long hair and her eyes had the same spell bounding shade. Her body was well trained but not skinny. Dean put her high up on his kind of discriminating "to do-list".

But underneath all this beauty was it obvious that the curse of the town had torn on her look too. Her skin was ghostly pale and her eyes were shady, like they eyes of someone with a high fever.

"Well, we're here to write about those attacks, you know, for the paper we're working on," Dean answered who- together with his brother- pretended to be journalists.

Christine wrinkled her brows. "Didn't you guys say you were from California? What are you doing here in Idaho?"

The brothers threw a quick glance at each other before Sam answered: "the article we're working on is about incidents of supernatural origins and we thought what was going on here in Broad Eagle was a prefect story which we just couldn't miss out on."

Christine laughed at them and rolled her eyes as if they were some kind of lunatics. "Supernatural? Really? Surely you must know that such things doesn't exist," she stated with a wide grin.

Dean scratched his head thinking about the next move while he on the same time thought about the irony of what Christine had said. _Surely you must know… _the brothers of all people actually knew that those kind of things do exist and their job…no scratch that. Their destiny was to hunt those creatures down and kill them.

Dean didn't seem to find anything to say so Sam did instead. "Do you really believe that? I mean, really? We've heard stories about what you saw that day in the forest, do you really don't think there was anything supernatural about it?"

Christine bit her lip, unsure if she would tell the truth or not. Her glance wavered from the brothers to the ground. "I didn't run to help her because….Because it didn't sound like her. I mean it did sound exactly like her but still not. There was something wrong about it. It was her voice but not her soul in it. It's hard to describe it but I just knew that it wasn't her screaming and that if I ran towards it I would die," tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she thought back about the day her friend was killed.

Sam and Dean nodded in unison, that did match their theory. A wendigo is extremely clever, it can easily make a person hear someone they know scream for them. But many creatures can do that, a demon for example. They needed more to go on.

"We've heard that you saw a shade, was it like a shadow, smoke or a figure?" Dean asked leaning forward in the green worn out sofa.

"I… I don't know. I mean I know it wasn't smoke. It looked just like a shadow but it moved so fast it could be a solid figure. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Did you have time to see if it looked like anything? A bear? A wolf? A person?"

"It did look like a person. But yet again, it moved way too fast for me to be sure."

Sam and Dean looked at each other again, they had enough.

"One last question," Sam said and looked at Christine again. "Has there been a time of starvation in this neighborhood. It doesn't have to be now, but some time in history. Such critical time that people would have to eat each other in order to survive?"

Christine looked at them with both her brows raised in surprise. "What an odd question! But no, not that I know about."

Sam gave Dean a quick look. No one else would understand the meaning of it but Dean did. There was a big loose end here. Wendigos haunts places with grate starvation in the history. So what did this particular wendigo do there?

**Day 1 15:30:34**

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Cpl. Gary Sanderson**

**Broad Eagle: Idaho**

…

"I hate bugs," Gary growled as he and Ghost walked among the trees through an ocean of insects.

"I hate soldiers who get on my nerves," Ghost growled back as he killed a mosquito by crushing it into a pool of blood between his palm and his neck.

Gary grunted at the Lieutenant's comment. "I know you love me deep inside, Sir."

Ghost rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

They kept walking, this time in silence when Ghost suddenly lifted his hand as a sign for them to stop and listen.

The sound of branches breaking and two male voices talking filled the forest.

"Take cover and stay down," Ghost ordered in a whisper and within a few seconds the two well-trained soldiers had silently moved to hide lying down under some bushes.

Ghost put his finger to his lips, ordering Gary to be silent.

"Have you been down in the basement?" one of the foreign voices said but the owners of them were still not visible.

"No never, what is it like?" the other voice asked.

"It's wacked man! I tell you, it's fucked up! Those creatures, they are fucking not of this world!"

"But the boss told us they were human!"

One of the voices grunted at the other's comment. "Yeah sure! Well they aren't human more I tell you. The way they tear those bodies apart and dig their teeth into them like mad dogs. It's mental!"

"I can't even imagine the smell of all those corpses."

"Yeah, not to mention the smell of them! I tell you, they surely don't smell human!"

The boots of the mysterious Americans suddenly became visible just a few meters from Ghost and Gary's hideout. Both soldiers hold their breaths to eliminate any sound from them.

Gary felt how a big bug crawled up along his leg inside his trousers. He fought back the urge to scream as it tickled him. He wanted to smash it to pieces but he knew it was too risky, instead he just let it crawl higher and higher up his leg.

"Man this job gives me the creeps!" one of the Americans said with a shaking voice.

"Tell me about it," the other one chuckled. "But we get good paid for it!"

"Yeah, and we get the privilege of not becoming food for those creatures like the rest of the village!"

"Yes, that too."

They both laughed as their voices died of in the distance from Ghost and Gary. But the two Task Force soldiers stayed hidden a while just to make sure they wouldn't get detected.

"What the hell man?" Gary asked as he stood up and brushed off the dirt from his trousers, the bug had disappeared somewhere. He didn't even knew if it still was on him or not. _I HATE BUGS, _his mind screamed. And then he felt it climb up his back.

Ghost shrugged his shoulders and watched after the two Americans who were long gone. "I don't know Corporal, they seemed kind of….crazy," he said and turned around to look at his subordinate. He wrinkled his brows in confusion. "What are you doing?"

The Corporal was twitching and bending, trying to get the insects away from his back. "I hate bugs," he growled.

The Lieutenant couldn't help but laugh at that which caught Gary off guard. The young Corporal had NEVER heard or seen Ghost laugh, ever. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever seen him smile. It just didn't fit the Lieutenant's personality to look happy, which kind of was a bit depressing.

"Well I don't see why! Bugs are annoying, you are annoying, it's a perfect match!" Ghost teased with a huge grin upon his face.

"Very funny Sir," Gary growled and rolled his eyes as he still tried to reach the insect on his back.

"Maybe that should be your callsign huh? Bug. Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Sir please, you're not helping," Gary cried rubbing his back against a tree as a desperate measure to kill his intruder.

"Okay Corporal, stop acting like a wimp, we need to get back to the village. We need Soap's opinion about this," Ghost said and started walking towards the town with his Corporal following him close behind, struggling with the itching from (what his mind like to call) "the evil bug-Devil."

….

**Okay what did you think? Pleaseee review!**

**And please tell me if the story should be slash or not, because now I've reached a crossroad. I need to know if this story should be slash or not in order to write next chapter.**

**So in other word, if you guys don't tell me what your opinion is (slash or not) then there won't be any more chapters.**

**Until next update: Cheers! :)**


	4. Crazy or What?

**Okay, first of all, thanks for the lovely reviews **_**blackraven66, Liontalon**_** and Soul-co! Your reviews gave me a lot of inspiration and helped me to figure out where this story is heading. And of course thanks for your lovely compliments! **

**And thank you anonymous people who took your time to vote in the poll! :) **

**Anyhow, the people have spoken. No slash it is. **

**Sorry for bad English and crappy writing but I hope you can enjoy this chapter anyway! :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 4: Crazy or What?**

…

**Day 1 17:45:12**

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Cpl. Gary "Bug" Sanderson**

**Broad Eagle: Idaho**

Gary and Simon turned up on the driveway to the motel while discussing the situation with a low tone to make sure no one could hear.

"Sir, he said there were people eating other people, like a beast. What the hell?"

Ghost shook his head. "There's no meaning in talking about it Corporal. It doesn't make any more sense."

Gary scratched the back of his head. His brain hurt as he tried to understand what the men in the forest had said. "Yes but… Oh my Lord! There it is again," he exclaimed as he saw the black Impala in the corner.

"Mate, are you checking out that car again?" Ghost asked and turned his glance where his subordinate looked. He had to admit that the car actually was kind of beautiful, especially as the evening sun cast its last rays upon it, making it glitter. A young man (about Gary's age) stood behind the muscle car searching in the trunk for something. "Or… maybe you're checking out that guy," he said teasingly and elbowed Gary's side.

The Corporal rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, funny Sir. Because the 'gay-joke' isn't getting a bit old by now, right? I'm gonna go talk to him, maybe he knows something about what's happening here."

"You do that. When you're done dating you can meet me at the diner 'cross the street. I could kill for a burger….seriously," the Lieutenant said, pattered his subordinate on the back and left.

Gary shook his head. "Bitch," he said silently before he walked up to the young man in the brown, oversized leather jacket. He was just about to open his mouth and say 'hi' when he saw what the stranger had in the trunk. It was filled to the edge with weapons, and not just ordinary pistol and rifles, which a lot of Americans have. No, he also saw several shotguns, knives, daggers, crossbows even a few swords. And then there were strange objects like wooden poles, wooden crosses and bottles with rosary floating in the water. Everywhere he saw pentagrams carved into wood and metal.

He swallowed hard and decided it was a very good idea to just back away, but he was a curious man by nature so instead he coughed loudly to reveal his presence.

The stranger jumped by surprise making his head hit the trunk lid. He quickly closed the boot, turned around and met Gary's glance with olive green eyes.

"You wanted something?" the stranger asked with a cocky attitude as he rubbed the back of his head where a bump probably was forming.

"You have a license for all those guns?" Gary asked since that was the first sentence that popped into his head.

The stranger rolled his eyes. "Of course I do!" He pulled up a badge from his right pocket and showed it to Gary.

"Federal agent Alonzo Mosely," Gary read from the badge and then looked up at the man with wrinkled forehead. "So, why is a FBI agent carrying Buffy the Vampire stuff in his trunk?" he asked suspiciously.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "You never know what you'll meet when you walk out the door in the morning, it's better to have too much then too less in the trunk, if you catch my drift," he answered simply.

The Corporal crossed his arms, he wasn't buying any of this. "So what is a federal agent doing in Broad Eagle?"

"You haven't heard about the people going missing around here? Well, I'm investigating it."

Okay, now Gary knew for sure the man was lying. Because Shepherd and the other high ranked officers of the Task Force had talked to the American government and made it sure that no agent from any federal bureau would come to Idaho and work with that case. It was completely laid in the hands of the Task Force.

"Okay, drop the act. Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm…."

"I said drop the act. I saw that the badge was fake," Gary lied. The Badge had looked as real as it could have been. Whoever this guy was at least he was good at forgery.

The man sighed in defeat. "Okay, you got me. But you won't believe me okay? So you might as well just turn around and leave."

Gary shook his head. "No, aint gonna happen. You talked about the missing people, do you know anything about it?"

The man rolled his eyes. "I know everything about it. But listen to me, I don't have time for games so just go away okay?"

"No, tell me everything you know about the missing people," Gary said with a threatening voice and took a few steps towards the man.

"Listen kid, this is my job. So just leave it!"

The Corporal couldn't help but laugh. Was this man, this man with an all too confident smile upon his face and an attitude that said 'hey look at me I'm trying to act cool' seriously think he could bring down the most dangerous terrorist of all time? Nah, don't think so.

"No you listen. I don't know who you think you are, but this, this isn't some kind of game you know. Stay out of this case or you will get hurt. I'm telling you this because I'd hate to see more innocent's blood being spilled around here okay?" Gary didn't even wait for an answer he just turned around and started walking towards the diner laughing.

…

**Day 1 18:00:12**

**Dean Winchester **

**Sam Winchester **

**Broad Eagle: Idaho**

Dean just stood there. His mouth was catching flies. What the hell had just happened? Had someone just walked up and made fun of him? Him, Dean Winchester? Oh no, he was so not having this! He wanted to walk right into that diner and shake that jerk into reality. But he didn't have time, they had a Wendigo to catch.

Suddenly he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket so he picked it up and put it to his head. "What's up Sammy boy?"

He could hear his younger brother sigh in the other end of the phone line which made Dean's lips twitch into a wide smile.

"_Stop calling me that!"_

"No way! What did you want?"

"_We have to push the hunting up till tomorrow. The locals say it's gonna rain like the monsoon and you know that's not a good weather to hunt wendigos in."_

"No, it's kind of hard torching something in pouring rain. But that's not our only trouble. We have some smart ass here thinking he knows what's going on. He might try to hunt the wendigo by himself or something. We need to stop him."

"_Alright, I'm heading to the motel now, see you in five."_

…

The two strangers watched them as if they were completely insane. It was a reaction the brothers were well used to seeing after telling someone about their real lives.

The dark haired one blinked a few times before he spoke. "Let me get this straight. You're telling me you two are brothers by the name Dean and Sam Winchester, okay I can buy that. And that you're hunters, okay. But that you hunt supernatural things like ghosts and vampires and demons and stuff, really? And that isn't the best thing! You're telling us that the reason why people disappear is because there is a thing called a Wendigo hunting in the area. But this thing isn't a thing 'cause it's a human. A human who became a cannibal and by eating human meat he became fast as the wind and practically immortal. The only way you can kill it is by burning it. Have I gotten it right?" He had a heavy cockney accent.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before their glances were once again turned towards the strangers. "Yeah, you got the most vital parts," Dean said sarcastically.

The Englishman shook his head and laughed. "You lads are seriously crazy. I mean really, really crazy!"

"Wait, sir. Maybe we should listen to them," the American (who had been completely silent during the whole conversation) suddenly said.

The Englishman turned his glance to his subordinate in shock. "You believe in them Bug? Wow…..I'm surrounded by crazy people." He threw his arms up in the air and sighed heavily. "I told MacTavish that it was a bad idea taking the FNG on this mission, but did he listen? No," he muttered irritated.

The American rolled his eyes. "I agree with you in most parts Sir, but listen to what they said. This thing, it sounds like what those med in the forest talked about," he whispered to his superior trying to make sure Dean and Sam didn't hear, but he failed.

"What men?" Dean asked quickly.

"None of your business," the dark haired man growled and then turned to the other man again.

"We told you about us, now it's your turn to tell us who you are," Sam said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"No you told us a fairytale," the dark haired guy said harshly.

The other man sighed tiredly. "I'm Corporal Gary Sanderson and this is Lieutenant Riley, we work for…"

"Corporal, shut your mouth or I'll make you," the Englishman's voice was so threatening it even made Dean shiver.

The man named Gary froze in his position afraid to say even one more word. Apparently the Lieutenant's threats were something you should take seriously. Dean made a mental note to himself to remember that.

"Okay, don't tell us. It doesn't really matter. Just stay out of that forest, we'll handle it," Sam said with a voice that sounded like begging.

The Lieutenant let out a sarcastic laughter, there wasn't really any joy in his eyes. Sam wondered what secrets those cold green eyes hid. He could see pain in them, agony hidden inside. The man had clearly been through a lot. And that theory was supported by the scars that covered the man's face. It looked like he had gotten a whole bunch of shrapnel launched at his face. Poor man, it wasn't strange he was grumpy.

"You? Two pathetic, crazy civilians in flannel shirts think they can handle this on their own? Please! It doesn't matter what toys you have in the boot of your over-dynamic car, those men will crush you like bugs….no offence Corporal."

Gary rolled his eyes. "I'm no bug!"

"And we're no freaking civilians! Dude we know our stuff. We've encountered things like this countless of times, you haven't once. So if you ask who of us four is most qualified for this work then I'd say there's no chance in hell it's you Muppets," Dean said with a raised voice.

"I'm tired of this okay. There is no bloody Wendigo you wankers! There is nothing supernatural about this world. There is a terrorist in town and he's causing all of this. And I don't care if you maniacs think you have the skills to save this town because if you put your foot in that forest your heads will be blown off in less than twenty seconds, especially if you are armed. But if you want to do that then that is your choice, I don't give a crap about your lives okay? I've got an order and that is all I care about," the Lieutenant said and rose to walk when the Corporal pulled him back down again. "What the hell Sanderson?"

"Sir, we need to solve this out," the American said with a pleading voice.

The Lieutenant sighed. "Do what you want, I'm out of here." Riley violently pulled himself free from the Corporal's grip. "Call me when you're done babysitting," he said and left the diner.

"He said terrorist. What terrorist?" Sam asked and turned his glance from the raging officer to the Corporal.

…

**Day 1 19:02:19**

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Broad Eagle: Idaho**

"Bloody hell, what a bunch of prats. I so need a drink," he said to himself and walked to the closes pub.

After drinking an unknown number of bears and probably the same amount of shots the bartender decided Ghost had had enough. On wobbling legs the Lieutenant left the pub muttering something about Corporal Sanderson being a catastrophe. He had always been a depressed drunk.

His head was spinning and be couldn't make sense of anything. But in the back of his head he knew that this was so not good.

Suddenly he heard a voice from nowhere. It was a voice that to him was incredibly annoying. He directly recognized it as Corporal Sanderson's.

"There you are Sir! I've been looking for you 'round the whole freaking town!" the voice said.

Ghost rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever!"

"Come on! We got to get you back to the motel. MacTavish's gonna get so pissed at you if you don't sober up!" the voice continued.

No, the Lieutenant absolutely didn't want to disappoint the Captain. Sure they were good friends, but there was nothing Soap hated more than failure and Ghost shared that opinion.

He couldn't see the Corporal but his hazy consciousness didn't see the warning signs in that.

"Come on follow my voice!"

"Yeah, yeah, I am!" the Lieutenant answered and did as the voice said. He didn't notice that it led him in the complete wrong direction. He didn't hesitate to follow the voice right into the forest and he didn't see the horrible creature sneaking up on him from behind with hungry eyes. In the next second the Lieutenant was being dragged through the woods, bleeding and unconscious.

…

**So…yeah…**

**What did you think? Please review! :)**

**Next chapter will probably be uploaded tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. **

**Until then cheers!**


	5. Shit Just Got Real

**First of all, thanks for the review **_**Liontalon, **_**I really appreciate it!**

**And on we go…**

**Sorry for crappy English and bad writing. Actually, this chapter is REALLY crappy! Just a warning! **

…**..**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shit Just Got Real.**

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown **

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Idaho**

**.**

Ghost slowly opened his eyes but he still couldn't see and he couldn't tell if that was because it was dark or if he simply had gone blind. He had a beating pain in his head and back. His dark hair was glued to his forehead by the blood and his hands were back bound in an extremely uncomfortable position.

He pulled a bit in the ropes round his wrists but it was so hard and tightly tied that it was impossible to break free.

"I should have fed you to the beasts right away you know," a voice said in a deep Russian accent. The sudden noise made Ghost jump by surprise. "But you were special. Someone sent you here. And may I guess: Task Force 141?"

Suddenly the light went on, blinding Ghost for a moment. But he didn't need light to know who the voice belonged to.

As his eyes started to get used to the bright light he saw the man in front of him. He was in his forties with blue cold eyes and a stern look on his face. His hair was carbon black but it was getting grey by his temples. The man smiled a wry, evil smile at him.

"Makarov," Ghost gritted out in hate.

.

**Day 2 06:32:18**

**Cpl. Gary "Bug" Sanderson**

**Broad Eagle: Idaho**

…

"Sir, are you awake? We have a lot to talk about and I suggest we do it over breakfast," Gary said with a careful voice and knocked a few times on the Lieutenant's door. No response.

The Corporal hadn't checked if Ghost was on his room when he came back after the chat with the Winchester boys the previous day. He had simply taken it for granted that the Lieutenant had made it home and he didn't want to risk waking him up by knocking.

"Sir, it's half past six. We probably should get going," he yelled a little bit louder but there was still no response. "Sir, wake up damn't!" He was now yelling full scale and pounding on the door. "Fuck it," he muttered when he still couldn't hear a sound from the room.

He sighed and walked out from the hallway and to the reception.

The tired, red eyed lady smiled fondly at him. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" she asked teasingly as she saw the look on his face.

"My friend in room 9 refuses to open the door. Do you have a spare key?" he asked, trying to sound friendly but his irritation shone through.

"You mean the black haired, British guy?"

"Yes, him. Do you have a key?"

She scratched her forehead troubled. "He didn't come back yesterday."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" His anger was washed away by his worry.

"Well you know men in your age. They go to a pub, get drunk and meet a nice girl. How would I possibly know if he was supposed to come here yesterday?"

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" He walked back and forth and pulled his hands through his hair. "Not good, not good, not good!"

The woman sighed. "Take it easy, you're overreacting! He's probably with some girl."

Gary stopped right in his steps. "No he's not. Ghost isn't the 'hook-up-with-a-random-girl-during-a-mission-type of guy'."

"Wait, what mission?" the receptionist asked and raised her brow in confusion.

"I need to find the Winchesters," he stated and rushed out of the motel leaving the woman staring after him like he was some kind of alien.

Gary had luck that day, the brothers were just about to pack the stuff they needed from the trunk of their car.

"Dean, Sam, I need your help," he exclaimed and ran over to them.

"What? Yesterday you and your boyfriend said we were crazy and today you need our help?" Dean asked and watched the Corporal in disbelief.

Gary ignored the 'boyfriend-joke' and said quickly: "Lieutenant Riley is missing. Please, you are the only ones here that know anything about this case. I need your help."

Dean rolled his eyes, still trying to act cool. But Gary could see in the young man's green eyes that he actually cared. "Alright soldier. But you stay behind us and do exactly as we say okay?"

Gary nodded. "Sure, just let me get my FAL and then we…" he was interrupted by Dean's laughter. "Excuse me, did I say something funny?"

"Yes. Don't you understand? Bullets don't bite on this thing, the only thing that does is fire."

"But bullets bite on terrorists, so I think I'll get my gun anyway," Gary said and gave the brothers an angry look before he started walking towards his and Ghost's Renault.

Behind his back he could hear Dean say to his brother: "See, I told you it wouldn't take a day before at least one of them had been eaten. Those military clowns, they think they're so good. Well bite me!"

…

* * *

**Sorry for the extreme shortness and crappiness of this chapter but after all I did promise you that I would have updated at the end of this day and I felt like I had to keep that promise. You see I hadn't really time to write today but I managed to put a half hour away to write on so yeah, therefor the crappiness. **


	6. What Kind of Meat is That?

**First of all thanks for the review**_** xXxFrostBitexXx**_**, a virtual cookie is now delivered to you! :D**

**Second of all sorry for the crappy update but school has been hectic and it has left me with both little time write and little to none inspiration for the story. But here it is anyway the sixth chapter.**

**Sorry for bad English and crappy writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Kind of Meat is That?**

**...**

**Day 2 07:28:21**

**Cpl. Gary "Bug" Sanderson**

**Dean Winchester**

**Sam Winchester**

**Forests of Idaho**

**...**

Gary cursed under his breath as he once more had to fight his way through the ocean of bugs. The brothers didn't seem to care about the insects though. On the contrary they seemed to enjoy their presence. Gary knew that was only because they found his irritated behavior hilarious.

"Weren't you a soldier of a special force?" Dean asked with a big grin on his face.

Gary didn't really want to answer because he knew what was coming next. "Mhm," he just simply answered without opening him mouth in fear of bugs flying into in.

"How come you can't handle a few flies then?" Dean chuckled and punched Gary on the shoulder.

_Shut up Gary, don't say anything. You just have to find Ghost and then you don't have to see those jerks anymore, _the young Corporal thought and tried to focus on where he put his feet. It was strange but he would do anything to be alone with the Lieutenant instead of these guys. Suddenly Ghost's bitching, arrogant and purely mean behavior didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Just so you know. I don't believe in this crazy shit you guys have told me. I know vampires and such don't exist. I'm only asking for your help because there's no one else to ask okay?" he said and spit out a few flies that had flown into his mouth. He made a mental note to wash his mouth when he gets the chance.

"Whatever. I'm gonna love the look on your face when you get eye to eye with the wendigo," Dean said and laughed at the thought.

Gary shook his head. "Well I'm gonna love the look on your face when you get eye to eye with Makarov."

"Shut it you two. We're getting close now. We need to be quiet," Sam said with traces of irritation in his voice.

"Sam. The wendigo can hear us breathing and smell our blood from miles away. It doesn't matter if we're quiet or if we scream. Bitch," Dean said in his husky voice. Gary wondered if the man's voice really was that deep or if he faked it. After seeing how badly the man tried to be butch he was prepared to bet on the latter one.

"Jerk," Sam muttered back.

"Well Sam has a point. I don't know about any wendigo but terrorist surely can't smell our blood or hear us breathing. We probably should be quiet," the Corporal said and was paid with an angry look from the older Winchester brother.

"For the last time, there is no freaking terrorist. Get that into your head you douchebag!"

Gary rolled his eyes. Yes, he was definitely preferring his superiors remarks.

"Dean stop calling…" Sam started but was interrupted by Gary who raised his hand as a symbol for them to stop.

"Tango at twelve o'clock," Gary whispered and crouched down to hide himself from the stranger's sight. Dean and Sam followed his move and stayed silent.

The young Corporal studied the man's move with focused eyes. His finger was ready on the trigger in case he was spotted.

"You sure he's a bad guy?" Sam asked. He was used to ghosts and werewolves not normal humans. He could see if a person was a vampire easily but to see if a normal human being was good or bad, that he just simply couldn't.

"Positive, he's got a fucking holster if you haven't noticed," Gary answered, getting really annoyed at the brothers.

"So? He could be a normal park ranger?" Dean said and shrugged his shoulders.

Gary shook his head and sighed. "Listen, I've seen enough terrorists to recognize one when I see one. And he, he's a fucking terrorist!" he whispered out with a harsh tone in his voice.

The guard seemed to have heard them though because he turned around quickly and pulled up his hand gun. But Gary was just a bit faster and shot the man right between the eyes. The Corporal was glad that he'd chosen to put a silencer on his FAL.

"What the hell is a terrorist doing here? What if he just was a guard to the factory?" Sam asked getting worried that they might just have killed a normal guard.

"Sammy, he was going to shoot us," Dean said and rose.

"Have you been inside the factory?" Gary asked as his falcon eyes searched for others in the area.

"No, but I guess it's time now isn't it?"

The three of them walked over to the dead guard. Gary searched through his pockets. There was nothing on him that could tie him to Makarov. He didn't even have a name tag.

"If Ghost still is alive I bet there is where he is. Let's go! Hoorah!" the Corporal said as he rose.

...

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Idaho**

Lieutenant Riley stared down at the plate in his knee. It was raw meat drenched in blood. He knew he was supposed to eat it but he just couldn't. Partly because of the fact that it was raw and bloody but mostly because it was Makarov who'd given him it. Simon didn't even want to imagine what the Russian had stuffed inside it.

He raised his glance from the food to Makarov who stood in front of him with a wide grin upon his face. "What? You're too good for raw food?" the terrorist asked and tipped his head to the side.

Ghost rolled his eyes. "What is it?" he asked and looked down at the plate again. It didn't look like pork and it didn't look like cow so what was it?

"Meat," Makarov simply answered and shrugged his shoulders.

Ghost rolled his eyes once more. "I can see that! But what kind of meat?"

"Human," the Russian said simply.

"What?" Simon asked, surely he must have misheard.

"You know that annoying spy the US government sent to investigate what was happening? Well that's him." Makarov's voice was so calm you might have thought he talked about the weather.

Ghost felt sick, he just wanted to turn his head and throw up. But he wasn't going to give that freak that pleasure. "You are one sick bugger," he just said trying to sound stable.

Makarov laughed at the younger man's remark and then he nodded towards the two guards behind Ghost.

Simon opened his mouth to ask what was happening when suddenly the guards gripped hold of his arms. Ghost tried to fight himself free but the guards were just too strong for him.

Makarov started walking towards him with that big grin upon his face. "Well we'll see just how sick _you _are in a few weeks."

Ghost didn't understand what the man meant and he'd quickly forgotten all about that sentence because in the next second Makarov had shoved a hand full of human meat and blood into his mouth.

Simon tried desperately to spit it out but Makarov's strong hand forced his jaws shut.

The metallic taste of death on his tongue made him want to throw up but he couldn't. He did one more try to break loose but he was like glued to his position.

He had no other choice than to swallow.

* * *

**There it was ladies and gentlemen :) What did you think? Please leave a review.**


	7. What You Will Become

**Oh God, I don't even want to think about how long it was since my last update on this story. Bad bad bad Sister of Gallifrey! Well to explain my suckiness: I have travelled a lot, not to mention that school's been hell both before and after the break. I've also had other stories to work on and as if these things weren't enough I've had a huge writer's block and a cosplay film to make manuscript to e.t.c... So yeah, I hope you can forgive me for my far too delayed update.**

**And yes I know this is a crappy excuse for a chapter, it's far too short and it sucks. But as I said... writer's block. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope you guys haven't forgotten this story completely.**

**Sorry for bad English and crappy writing. **

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What You Will Become**

**..**

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Idaho**

**...**

Ghost felt like his whole body was at war. He had a high fever and every inch of him hurt. Makarov had feed him more raw human meat (he was pretty sure the terrorist even forced a human heart down his gullet) and now it felt like he was about to throw his whole stomach up. But for some strange reason he felt how he got stronger and stronger after every second that passed and after every bite of the meat he took. He was in no situation where he should gain strength at all. He was tied to a chair, beaten and sick, not to mention the hang over that hammered in his head. He really should be weak, so why weren't he?

"Isn't it magnificent?" Makarov asked grinning where he stood right in front of the Lieutenant.

"What is?" Simon asked and fought back his body's urge to throw up.

"The transformation! Of course, you're only going through the first face. Believe me, the ache and the nausea is going to get worse. But your strength is only going to increase."

Simon wanted to laugh but his sickness stopped him. "What transformation? What are you babbling about?" _Is he really expecting me to believe him?_

"You're slowly turning into a wendigo, hopefully."

There it was again, that stupid word, _wendigo. _Was the whole world going mad?

"There's no such thing," Ghost muttered and wondered why everyone seemed to believe in fairytales all of a sudden.

Makarov didn't answer; he just gave the Lieutenant another one of his grins. "Ivan, show him number Seven."

Ghost raised a brow. What was he now babbling about?

"What…" he didn't have time to finish the sentence before a metal door on the other side of the room was opened. And what was revealed behind it was so breathtaking Ghost thought he'd gone mental.

Behind the door there was a huge glass cage with a large, horrible monster inside. Ghost couldn't possible describe what it was he was looking at. It wasn't a human even though it reminded of one. It looked like a wolf that walked on its hind limbs but much bigger and with no fur. It looked more bilious than any other creature he'd ever seen. Was it an alien? No, it looked far too human. Maybe it was what the human race will become in the future, when we've abandoned everything we were except our wrath.

Simon just didn't understand what to say.

"The glass is both bullet and sound proof, therefore you can't hear him and he can't hurt you," Makarov explained and walked over to Ghost side.

Simon didn't know what to say, what to do. And even if he had known he wouldn't be able to say a word anyway. What was he looking at?

Makarov bent down so that his lips were only a few inches from Simon's ear. "Take a good look at its eyes Lieutenant. Because that is what you're going to become."

...

**Day 2 07:59:52**

**Cpl. Gary "Bug" Sanderson**

**Dean Winchester**

**Sam Winchester**

**The Wood Factory**

**...**

"I understand why the Lieutenant calls you Bug," Dean stated as they crossed another corridor unnoticed. "I have to confess that I and Sam never come this far without anyone seeing us."

"Well that's why they wanted me to join the TF. Hurry up now, it won't take long until they notice that someone has tampered with the surveillance cameras," Gary stated and checked another room.

It had taken them quite a while to find the secret access to the elevator which took them to the secret base under the factory. They could only consider themselves lucky that it was Sunday and the workers had the day off.

Even though they had been successful in the mission so far Gary did miss the protection of other Task Force soldiers. Because right now the only ones he had to back him up were two civilians who obviously were out of their minds.

"Dean, I've thought about a thing. This building, it doesn't look like a normal Wendigo nest. It's too human, too complex," Sam whispered with his knife held high for protection.

"I agree, something isn't right here. I don't like it! You know me, I want it to be simple. Just smash the bad guy's head and then leave. But this, this isn't right."

The sound of footsteps from behind broke their conversation. Dean grabbed hold of Gary's sleeve and the three of them almost threw themselves into a cupboard for cover. They just barely managed to close the door before the strangers turned into the corridor.

Dean, Sam and Gary hold their breaths to make as little sound as possible when the footsteps closed in. To their surprise the sound stopped right outside the door.

Gary bit his lip and slowly lifted his handgun in case he had to fight his way out. Dean and Sam followed his action and lifted their knives.

"Quite the nice move there Corporal and well whatever the two others are called. But maybe I should tell you that the cameras were just turned back to normal. In fact I can see you right now, infrared is a fascinating invention isn't it? And it's quite an interesting party you have in there but I'm sorry that I have to interrupt you. But you are on private property, so I suggest you do as I tell you. Now, drop those pretty little weapons of yours and come out with your hands on your head," a voice wearing a thick Russian accent suddenly said through a speaker.

Gary sighed heavily in defeat. He recognized that voice. They were so screwed.

* * *

**So what did you think? I promise you that next chapter will be longer and definitely better!**

**Please leave a review! **


	8. Trapped Like a Dog

**Yes… I know it's once more an unforgivable short chapter but I can't help it. I've been fighting with this chapter for what seems like ages but I just can't seem to get inspiration to push it forward. It's something about this story that just drains me of writing-lust and I don't know what.**

**But thanks for all the reviews and kind words. I will keep on fighting to get this story done even though it may take it's time. Sorry. And I hope this chapter isn't too boring for you. **

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Trapped Like a Dog**_

**Day 2 08:30:36**

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Cpl. Gary "Bug" Sanderson**

**Dean Winchester**

**Sam Winchester**

**The Wood Factory**

…

They were dragged into a grand, dark room under ground and tied to chairs. Roach couldn't help but to think the horrible thought that no one would be able to hear their screams from down there. But he forced that alarming thought away and focused on possible escape plans, he came up with none.

As soon as they were left alone in the room the three of them started to pull in their ropes in a desperate try to break free. But Makarov was a professional after all, he wouldn't possible make such a big mistake like leaving them with loose knots.

Roach sighed heavily and fell back in the chair, they had to come up with a better idea.

"What took you so long?" a voice suddenly asked. It took a while for Gary to realize that it was Ghost's. But it didn't sound like his voice. It was weak and frightened. He had only been here for a day and they had already managed to break him down. It was something that made the young Corporal's heart ache. He was used to the ordinary Ghost. The man who always stood stern and never lost his calmness. Gary had never seen him scared before.

"Are you alright Sir?" he asked with a voice shivering with worry.

"No bug, no I'm not. I think I owe the flannel shirt brothers an apology," the Lieutenant stated with his hollow voice.

Gary wrinkled his forehead. What was he talking about?

The Winchesters had stopped their attempt to break free and was now focusing completely on Ghost, even though none of them could see him.

"Ghost, Sir, I don't unders…"

"I've never seen anything like that, Bug. It had soulless, bloodthirsty eyes and claws that were more like daggers than anything else. Corporal, mate, that wasn't human! That wasn't even from Earth!" Ghost's voice was shivering like the one of a scared baby and Gary knew that the Lieutenant was speaking the truth, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"You saw the Wendigo?" Sam asked with a voice filled with newfound energy.

"If that's what you want to call that thing so yes. Makarov has it locked up in a room next to this one. Apparently, he thinks it's human. He believes that you turn into one of those things if you perform cannibalism for too long. I've always known that lad is a lunatic!" Ghost muttered, but his attempt to sound irritated was deceived by the horror in his voice.

"Well he didn't lie, douchebag!" Dean muttered and starting pulling the ropes again even though he knew it was to no help.

"So you're telling me that I'm actually turning into that thing," Ghost asked with a frustrated voice. He couldn't understand why people around him seemed to lose their minds.

The whole room went quite. Dean stopped right in his move and looked horrified in the direction of Ghost.

"What? Have you…" Sam started but didn't seem to be able to finish off his sentence.

"Have you eaten human flesh?" Gary asked with a low voice.

There was silence for a while until the Lieutenant answered. "He forced it down my gullet, I didn't have much of a choice."

"How much have you eaten?" Dean asked and forced away the feeling of how extremely ridiculous their conversation sounded. He was after all well used to weird.

"I've lost count and since it's so freaking dark here I've lost track of time, but I guess he fed me like… once every half hour or something."

Gary didn't like this at all. He wanted to break free and get away from this crazy place as fast as possible. What was all this talk about monsters and cannibalism and stuff anyway? Nothing made sense anymore.

"If this all is true… how much does he have to eat before he turns ugly?"

"Don't worry soldier. It often takes years. And hopefully we won't have to stay here for so long," Dean answered with his stern voice.

"There is one thing that doesn't add up though," his brother said. "He can't possibly have been doing this for years. It doesn't seem logical! So if he creates Wendigos here… how can he have managed to create them so fast?"

Ghost was just about to say something when the door opened up, letting a wave of light into the room, which directly struck them all blind for a moment. But they didn't need their eyes because they knew exactly who entered the room.

"What a nice little group I have collected," Gary felt his whole inside twitch at the sound of Makarov's voice. And when his eyes started to get adjusted to the sudden light he saw that horrible face grin towards them. He wanted nothing more than to break free from the chair and beat the life out of the Russian.

"Let's make the whole thing more interesting, don't you think?" he said and a wry smirk was formed upon his lips. He waved his hand and a guard walked over to him with a small bag in his hand.

Gary's eyes grew wide as he saw the syringe Makarov picked up from the suitcase. It contained a worryingly red substance.

_Chemical torture, God no,_ he thought in pure panic as the Russian walked up to the Lieutenant. The two soldiers had endured a lot of pain throughout their lives but they both knew little could cause as much physical suffering as chemical torture.

"I hope you're not afraid of needles," the terrorist said with a huge gin plastered upon his face as he struck the needle into the vein in Ghost's throat. The Lieutenant hissed in pain and his eyes showed nothing but fear of what was coming.

….

* * *

**Sorry…**


End file.
